So This is What It Feels Like
by Born Again Liar
Summary: "What did I do?" Angel's voice cracked as she reached out for Ari's hand. He smacked the wrinkled hand away and growled softly. "Ari. What did I do?" / Ari Batchelder x Logan AU / contains spoilers for the movie / Read and Review


i.

All Ari had wanted was to rest for just a moment, he hardly ever slept anymore. The constant pain that came from the lifestyle he was living, and his now slowing healing time, made that nearly impossible.

Still, he was hardly surprised when he woke up to one side of his car getting raised while he laid secretly in the back seat. He couldn't help but wonder if it would hurt the thieves to check the car for sleepers before they decided to try and steal the rims. He looked towards his wrist for the time. 1:23. Too early for this. He sighed deeply and rubbed the sleep from his eyes slowly before rolling onto the floor and reaching for the door to stumble out.

The talking from the other side of the car stopped as he stood up and cracked his fingers. He took another deep breath before crossing over with his hands up, an utterly bored expression pulled onto his face. These were just young losers. Young losers with guns. Five skinny, pale, 25 year olds at the oldest, two with knives, one with a handgun, and two with shotguns. He scanned their faces as they straightened up into their more threatening poses.

"Walk away. Now. It's a lease anyway, and you're not gonna get the money you-" Ari was only part way through threatening them when one of the trigger happy geeks with a shotgun popped one directly into his head. His friends snorted and kept trying to get the rims off,

There was a whole two minutes of darkness. Silence. Nothing. And then Ari's thoughts pulled back in, and he knew it was stupid to think he was dead. And only moments after that, the pain kicked back in as he felt his brain repairing itself and the bullet being shoved out slowly. He let his face screw up and bit down on his lip to diffuse just a little bit of the agony but waited until he heard the quietest thud of the bullet hitting the ground. A soft growl warned the jackers who jumped as they watched Ari slowly push himself back onto his feet.

Eyes widened as they were paralyzed, staring at him as he showed his true self. His face elongated into a muzzle, teeth lengthened until they hung over his bottom jaw, and long claws extending from his hands. His breathing was heavier now and for a brief second everyone stared at each other.

Then the snap came, the handgun fired and all of them broke loose. Ari was launched forward, snapping at the attackers, catching one on the shoulder with his teeth and immediately shifting his focus. He stabbed through the man with his claws before shoving him away into his friend and snatching at the other shotgun. He stumbled back as two rounds were fired into his chest, now roaring as he pulled it away, smashing it into the side of the owner's head, taking a moment of satisfaction in the way the man's head bounced off the door of his car before he spinning around to reach for the throat of another as another gun fired. Its bullet smashed into the side of the vehicle and Ari's vision went read.

He changed his attack halfway through, opting for the slice and dice method, dragging his claws through his next victim's neck and shoving the other hand through his chest before withdrawing the talons and letting the body fall to the ground. Ari looked up to see only one pair of frightened eyes staring back at him, shaking as the boy tried to aim his dead friend's shotgun at Ari again. That wasn't right. Unbothered by the shaking figure in front of him for the moment, he scanned the area for the last attacker. A soft snort escaped him as he caught sight of a figure dashing up over hills. Smart guy. He looked back at his last attacker who had clearly never tried to fire a gun before. He had no sympathy.

Ari pulled the man to his feet, planting his fist directly under his chin and grinning, letting his face settle back into it's normal, human appearance. The man pressed the gun against Ari's chest, obviously making a threat. The mutant giggled a little, an inside joke that the other would never understand, despite having witnessed its basis only moments ago.

It felt like they stood there for an eternity to the man, he could feel the tips of the claws under his chin.

"Are you gonna do it or what? Bitch." The man's voice was a lot shakier than the sentence called for, and had it been a different time, Ari would have laughed at that too. Right now, Ari faltered at that pulling his fist away ever so slightly. A momentary flash of someone else had covered the other person's face. Ari wasn't about to let that stop him though. He was knocked back into his resolve with the force of another shot slamming into his chest, feeling the bullet get caught in the dense tissue of his chest. So in retaliation, obviously, he slammed his hand back against the other man's jaw and ground his teeth as he extended the claws through his head. In only a second Ari saw the tips of his claws shoot out through the top of his head. Not even enough time for a reaction.

Ari pulled the claws out and watched them sink slowly back into his hands. He should find the one that ran away. But he didn't want to kill anymore tonight. It was fun, but the kind of fun that made you feel sick for doing it when it was over. He kind of hated the men for making him do it. But he knew that it was his choice too.

Running his fingers around the hole where the bullet landed in his door, Ari groaned as the pain set in now that the slight adrenaline rush was gone. He moved forward and yanked the door open. Time to clean it up. Shaking slightly he shoved his keys into the jack and began his trip speeding off into the night again. He checked the time again on the electronic clock in the dash. 1:31.

"Come on Batchelder. You're getting slower. It was only 4 really." He mumbled to himself, trying to keep himself company so his thoughts wouldn't.

The way he was going, at about 80 miles an hour in a 45, it was only 15 minutes before he got to the nearest motels. He pulled a key out of a lockbox and grabbed his jacket so he wouldn't freak out anyone who happened to glance out the window while he walked in. He wouldn't be staying the night. He had a driving gig later that day in Arizona, and he had to pick up medication. But he still tossed his bag on the bed like he would if he were staying.

The first thing he did was cross to the bathroom and open his blood stained button down. Three holes, almost perfectly spaced stared at him and almost taunted him. He looked at himself for a second. He could see that it was already healing, just needed a little bit of a push. Another deep breath started and his whole body tensed up as he flexed the muscles around the injuries as best he could. His teeth were bared and sweat dripped down his face. This used to be so much easier. One bullet clinked into the bowl of the sink. Then another. And then the last. The tissue remained unhealed for the moment. Ari shrugged and went back to his bag. He covered the holes with pads and tape. Good enough to drive. A new shirt. A quick shower and shave.

Ari was back on the road in less than an hour. His knuckles were pale as he clenched the wheel tightly. Max always told him not to drive angry. Ari always told Max to fuck off. Ari never used to drive angry. He slammed his hand against the radio and settled in for the drive. Tonight was not the night to get into the blame game for his past.

He enjoyed having the noise, but he didn't necessarily agree with the whole idea of country music. Still, by the time the six hour drive was over his head bounced along with the tunes. God he hated Texas. And Arizona. But it was the easiest place for him to live. He pulled up beside a church and parked, ignoring the stares that were drawn as usual. The scarring on his face was unusual, and was probably something a few of the older ones remembered from years ago.

He leaned on the side of the car, covering the bullet hole with his body as he put on his sunglasses to wait for the funeral party. He was content to wait for the next hour, but he was hearing something, someone was saying his name. He knew it had to be in his head, it was too quiet. Still. Ten minutes, then fifteen, then twenty and still he just heard someone, a woman, whispering 'Ari' over and over again.

Finally he coughed and took off his sunglasses to look around. Everyone was moving about their day. Now he was on edge. He shifted uncomfortably and started to walk back to the driver's side of his car. As soon as his foot touched the pavement, a smaller woman slammed into his chest and grabbed his arm tightly. Instantly Ari felt his heart clench and he shoved her back into the child that was following her closely.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" He hissed glaring at her. She straightened up and stared right back, seemingly unafraid and holding the little girl's hand.

"I was watching. Ari Batchelder, you need an attitude adjustment." Ari blinked and his vision started to clear. Her dark eyes looked furious, and yet still tinged with fear. She looked familiar, but not enough that Ari would remember her. "And I need your help."

He rolled his eyes and brushed her off again.

"I don't help people. You've got me confused." He growled. The woman reached out for him again. "Let me go!"

She shook her head frantically. She started on another sentence but jumped at the sound of a car revving at the end of the street. After staring for just a moment, she seemed to dismiss it, but started to pull her daughter away towards her own car. "You have to help us. Please." Ari fixed his jacket collar and replaced his sunglasses, turning away. And after a moment they were gone, and for just a second Ari could have choked on his guilt. But he was never one to let something like emotion hold him back for more than a second. He had money to make.

* * *

Traded with Mars for some Wolverine!Ari art. And tbh why aren't there more fics about Ari being Wolverine? Why aren't there more fics about Ari tbh.

Read and Review Please

Updates on Saturdays

XX

Bali


End file.
